


Losers

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Very strange team, football au, knightpilotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very strange team...</p><p>Достижениям сами знаете какой команды посвящается. Вторая глава на русском.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Version

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Alternate Universe - Football AU

The match was a complete disaster. The final score was 3:1, even though at the very beginning they were leading. The fans were booing – at least they weren’t throwing anything at them – the athletic trainer simply disappeared into the depths of the cloakroom, swearing in Hungarian. Chewbacca’s mentoring style was mostly about telling the players how wrong they were, and his lengthy monologues hardly ever contained any appropriate language. But today Ben shared his point of view more than ever. 

Yes, it was a difficult match and from the very start everything went wrong. Yes, the opponents were strong, but Finn managed to break through their defense and score a goal in the first ten minutes, but after that…

\- And now, everyone, stop moving! The same way you do it on the pitch!

Ben stopped and sighed internally - well, of course, it was a bit presumptuous of them to expect that assistant manager Han Solo would let them into the showers, postponing the post-game critique for at least an hour.

\- Oh, don’t be shy, come closer. What? Can’t look me in the eye?

The team members were actually looking anywhere but at Han – at the floor, at the ceiling, at each other’s backs. Solo intentionally blocked the exit as if anticipating any attempt to escape after his hollo. Everybody knew better than that. 

Poe came out from behind Han, limping. Ben gave him a worried look but Dameron only smiled and stopped near the closest locker. Finn, good soul, offered him a seat but Poe just shook his head.

Han gave the boys, who were still exhausted and out of breath after the game, a skeptical look. 

\- Well, you lazy sclerotic dummies, or should I call you psycho bitches after today’s’ match? Otherwise, I can’t get it how you managed to forget the formation for the game which we’d been practicing for a month. What kind of weird zombies did I have to watch? Or maybe you’d all forgotten what game you were supposed to be playing and decided to transfer to a water-polo team right in the middle of the match?

\- It was an unfair game, - offered Hux discontentedly. – They were playing dirty, disabling our goalkeeper! What were we supposed to do?

The team made an approving noise. 

\- You saw it yourself, boss!

\- He practically attacked Dameron!

\- Bloody bully!

\- Asshole, we should have kicked their butts right there!

\- Silence! – shouted Han, interrupting all the talking.

\- It was my fault, - said Poe quietly, eyes on the floor. – I exposed myself. I’m sorry, guys.

The team started buzzing again – nobody believed it was Dameron’s fault, after all they saw what had happened with their own eyes.

\- Quiet, I said! – Han had to raise his voice yet again, but this time he sounded less annoyed.

Making sure, everyone was quiet, he came up to Hux, looking him in the eye as intimidatingly as his height would allow it: - I’ll probably disappoint you, Mister-best-midfielder-of-glossy-covers, but this is a game. Not a computer simulator, not a recorded TV broadcast and not a couple of lines in a tactics textbook. It’s a live game, with a real ball, nerve and an unpredictable opponent, capable of anything, anything! That includes causing an injury to our best goalkeeper. Dameron, don’t give me that look, before the incident you weren’t that bad.

Ben couldn’t help a smile and looked at Poe again – everyone knew that “not that bad” was the highest praise one could get from Han.

\- However, you turned out to be the team’s biggest weakness. Just because without you they turned into helpless blind kittens! What was that poking in the corners? What was that roaming and shaking on the opponent’s side? What did I tell you after the first halftime? Defend your goal! Why wasn’t anyone doing that?

Han stepped forward and looked the team over.

\- I’ll tell you why, - he said almost gently. – Cause your heads are occupied with anything but football. One is thinking how to make his hair look better in order to get the paparazzi’s attention after the match. Another is thinking about the next banquette organized by our sponsor and is looking for a new team. You aren’t thinking about the game. You are thinking about the money.

Everyone fell silent, but Ben still heard an annoyed snort from Hux – well, the coach knew what he was talking about. 

\- As for brawls on the pitch… - Han turned around sharply looking straight at Ben.

Ben didn’t look away but raised his chin defiantly. Han had no right to tell him off. Well, as a coach he was right, but in all fairness he should have caught that bastard and broken his leg. Suddenly the team started whooping again:

\- Ben did the right thing!

\- He should have torn that moron apart!

\- They took out our Poe on purpose, it was their game plan.

\- Ben is the man!

Ben stood there completely lost – somebody even gave him a friendly poke on the shoulder. This time Han didn’t shout but raised his hand warningly. 

\- I’m not gonna lecture you on unsportsmanlike behavior and basic moral principles. But you are supposed to play without earning penalties for your opponent, especially when it’s initially their fault.

This time Ben looked away – the equalizer was scored on a penalty kick, and he was so pissed that couldn’t even defend the goal properly. 

\- So this atrocity today isn’t the end of the world yet, oddly enough. And even not the end of the championship. In two weeks time you’ve got another game, and if you piss it away as well, - Han accompanied his words with a meaningful gesture, sliding his hand against his throat. – Well, Coach Skywalker will tell you about kindness and loving your enemies. For now you are free. Dameron, I’m taking you to the doctor.

Poe and Ben exchanged looks, Ben nodded and turned to his locker, finally taking off his sweaty T-shirt. 

\- I wonder if coach Solo’s words and gestures can be considered a direct threat to our lives? – said Hux who still couldn’t get over the previous remarks.

\- Oh, shut it… - answered Yolo and everyone burst into laughter. 

Several players stopped near Ben on their way to the showers and patted him on the shoulder, expressing their admiration with his actions. Ben felt numb and empty. He didn’t even feel like hanging his head in shame.

 

Ben spent about an hour and a half in the shower; at least it felt that way. When finally he came out, the cloakroom was empty. Almost. Dameron was sitting on one of the remote benches with his back against the lockers, eyes half-closed and injured leg stretched. Seeing Ben, he tried to get up but Ben sat down on the floor near him and put his head on Poe’s lap. He didn’t really care right now if somebody could walk in on them, even though they usually tried to be discreet. 

Poe didn’t mind and started combing Ben’s wet tresses with his hand.

\- The coach was right; today’s loss is not the end of the world, - said Poe gently.

Ben gave out a hollow moan.

\- You fought bravely.

\- The coach was right and we are brainless blind zombies, - answered Ben acidly.

Poe chuckled.

\- No, I’m serious here. The way you chased Markovich! I know you would have done it for everyone on the team, but still thanks.

Ben raised his head and kissed Poe’s forehead softly.

\- We are one useless team.

\- That’s not true, - Poe’s lips grazed his cheek.

\- We are really nothing without you and Finn.

\- Well, I’m not going anywhere – the doctor said it’s nothing serious. I won’t be back for the next game but after that all good to go. We are still ahead of everyone in the standings and a draw will do, but whatever coach Luke says. And Finn isn’t going anywhere, even though he gets pretty tempting offers. He believes in this team.

Ben rolled his eyes, and Poe finally touched his lips with his chuckling.

\- And, please, don’t underestimate your contribution!

\- Okay, next time I’ll go after Smithson.

\- You know what I mean.

\- Even so, that asshole Hux…

\- He just needs a different kind of motivation.

\- Whoever let an optimist like you play football? – asked Ben spitefully. 

Poe smiled hugging him around the neck. 

\- I am valued not just for my optimism. 

\- I know, - this time it was Ben who kissed him. – You’re the best goalkeeper I’ve ever seen.

\- Don’t exaggerate. And the coach is right, it’s not about the goalkeeper, it’s about the whole team. 

\- Oh, yes. Let’s go and listen to Luke’s soul-saving speeches, - Ben got on his feet and started changing into clean clothes. – Can you walk?

\- It’s not that bad.

\- How bad is it? – Ben turned back.

Poe just shrugged silently. 

\- I’m gonna slaughter Markovich after all…

 

Coach Luke’s lecture on love for the game and mercy towards the opponent dragged on. Ben was desperate for a cigarette - just one – to relieve the stress – but under Han’s watchful eye he just wouldn’t dare. Instead of this, he took Poe’s hand intertwining their fingers and looking defiantly at both coaches. Nobody moved a muscle, but Ben was sure that Han… dad had seen everything. Of course, he knew about them, but wasn’t very approving of the relationship. Coach Solo believed that the team was a mess as it is without any extra hazing. 

Luke finished his speech and Ben whispered into Poe’s ear:

\- Did he really say that the most important thing is not to win but to participate? 

Dameron grinned and stroked Ben’s palm with his thumb.

\- In a nutshell. 

\- This is a very strange team.

\- It’s so sweet that you still get surprised by the fact.

Han took the floor right after Luke.

\- I’ve already said it, but I’ll say it again and again, and I’m gonna talk your ears off until you remember this, until you get the idea. While you’re on the pitch – all your thoughts should be about the game. The ball, the goal, the team, the opponent. That’s it. No shampoo adverts, no sponsors, no bloody relatives, no boyfriends and girlfriends. Only you and only the game. Got it?

Thee teammates answered with a unanimous hum. Ben pursed his lips but nodded looking his father in the eye. 

\- All right then. A day off tomorrow for everyone. The day after tomorrow the training session starts at 7 a.m. If you’re late, you’re doing ten loops round the stadium. Off you go now.

Everyone started leaving slowly, but Ben just stood there deep in thought. Poe neither rushed him nor let go of his hand. When Ben came back to reality, he smiled: 

\- Let’s go home.


	2. Русская версия

Матч закончился абсолютным провалом. 3:1 при том, что они сначала вели. Болельщики свистели вслед - спасибо еще, что ничего не бросали, - тренер по физ-подготовке просто ушел вглубь раздевалки, ругаясь на венгерском. Стиль обучения Чубакки состоял в том, чтобы постоянно рассказывать игрокам как и в чем они неправы, и обычно в этих монологах не было ни одного цензурного слова, но сегодня Бен был согласен с ним как никогда. 

Да, это был сложный матч и с самого начала все пошло коту под хвост. Да, соперники были очень сильными, но Финну удалось успешно пробить по воротам в первые десять минут, а потом…

\- А ну-ка быстро замерли все, как вы это умеете делать на поле!

Бен остановился и мысленно застонал - ну конечно же, не стоило ожидать, что ассистент главного тренера Хан Соло так просто отпустит их в душ, отложив разбор полетов хотя бы на час. 

\- Подходим ближе, не стесняемся. Что, в глаза мне стыдно смотреть?

Команда действительно смотрела кто куда - в пол, в потолок или на спины друг друга, лишь бы не на тренера. Соло специально стал спиной к выходу, как будто чтобы перехватывать тех, кто ломанется на волю после его окрика. Дураков не было.

Из-за спины Хана прихрамывая вышел По. Бен с беспокойством осмотрел его, но Дэмерон улыбнулся и остановился у ближайших к тренеру шкафчиков. Финн, добрая душа, тут же предложил ему присесть, но тот покачал головой.

Хан скептически осмотрел все еще взмыленную и тяжело дышавшую после игры команду и начал:

\- Ну что, товарищи лентяи, склеротики и ушибленные на голову, или после этой игры лучше называть вас истеричками? Иначе я ничем не могу объяснить то, как из голов всех участников команды выветрилась схема игры, которую мы отрабатывали последний месяц. Что за отмороженных зомби я увидел? Или может, вы еще и забыли в какую игру вы играете и решили вдруг перевестись в команду по водному поло прямо во время матча?

\- Это была нечестная игра, - недовольно подал голос Хакс. - Они сыграли грубо, вывели из строя нашего вратаря! Что мы должны были делать?

Команда одобрительно загудела:

\- Да вы сами все видели, тренер!

\- Как он на Дэмерона бросился!

\- Ну, громила!

\- Мудак, надо было драку прямо там устроить.

\- Молчать! - крикнул Хан, пресекая разговоры. 

\- Это была моя вина, - тихо сказал По, не отводя глаз от пола, - я подставился. Простите, ребята. 

Команда снова загудела - никто не верил в вину Дэмерона, в конце концов они все были там на поле и все видели.

\- Тишина, я сказал! - снова повысил голос Хан, но в этот раз чуть менее раздраженно. Убедившись, что все замолчали, он подошел ближе к Хаксу, заглядывая ему в глаза снизу вверх: - Возможно, я разочарую тебя, “мистер лучший полузащитник гламурных обложек”, но это - игра. Не симулятор на компьютере, не запись по телику и не строчки в учебнике по тактике. Это живая игра, с настоящим мячом, нервом и непредсказуемым противником, который может устроить на поле все, что угодно. В том числе травму нашему лучшему вратарю. Дэмерон, не смотри на меня так, до инцидента ты был неплох.

Бен не смог сдержать улыбку и снова поднял глаза на По - все знали, что “неплохо” это высшая похвала, которую можно было получить от Хана.

\- Но все же, ты оказался самой большой слабостью команды. Просто потому что без тебя они превратились в беспомощных слепых котят! Что за тыканье по углам? Что за разброд и шатание на стороне противника? Я вам что сказал во время перерыва - защищайте ворота. Почему этого никто не делал?

Хан снова вышел вперед и обвел глазами команду.

\- А я скажу вам почему, - произнес он почти ласково. - Потому что головы ваши заняты отнюдь не футболом. Один думает о том, как бы покрасивее сделать прическу да как бы повыгоднее попасться папарацци после матча. Другой думает о последующем банкете со спонсорами и присматривает себе новую команду. Вы не думаете об игре. Вы думаете о деньгах.

Все молчали, но Бен все равно услышал раздраженное фырканье от Хакса - все-таки тренер знал, о чем говорил.

\- Что касается драк на футбольном поле… - Хан резко развернулся, встречаясь глазами с Беном. 

Бен не стал отворачиваться, а наоборот с вызовом поднял подбородок. Хан не имел права его отчитывать. Ладно, как тренер он был прав, но по совести того ублюдка нужно было догнать и сломать ему ногу. Внезапно команда снова загудела:

\- Да Бен был прав!

\- Надо было ему глаз на жопу натянуть!

\- Они же специально нашего По из строя выбили, это их тактика.

\- Бен - молодец!

Бен застыл в полной растерянности - кто-то даже от полноты чувств ободряюще ткнул его в плечо. В этот раз Хан не стал орать, а только поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте.

\- Я не буду читать вам морали и кудахтать о не спортивном поведении. Но все-таки играть нужно так, чтобы вам потом не пробивали штрафной, при том, что виноват ваш противник.

Бен все-таки отвел глаза - со штрафного им сравняли счет, а он был так взбешен, что не смог даже защитить ворота.

\- Итак, ваш сегодняшний позор, как это ни странно, не конец света. И даже не конец чемпионата. Через две недели у вас еще один матч, и если вы просрете еще и его, - Хан характерным жестом провел ладонью по горлу. - О доброте и любви к противнику вам расскажет тренер Скайуокер, а сейчас все свободны. Дэмерон, за мной к врачу. 

По с Беном снова обменялись взглядами, Бен кивнул и отвернулся к шкафчику, стаскивая наконец пропитанную потом футболку. 

\- Интересно, эти слова и жесты тренера Соло можно трактовать как прямую угрозу жизни членов команды? - сказал Хакс, все еще обиженный на предыдущие ремарки.

\- Ой, залепи свое дуло, - отозвался Йоло и команда тут же ответила громовым смехом. 

Несколько человек прошли мимо Бена в душ и потрепали его по плечу, со словами восхищения. Бен же уже ничего не чувствовал и ничего не хотел. Даже провалиться под землю со стыда.

 

Бен провел в душе где-то полтора часа, судя по ощущениям. Когда он наконец вышел, в раздевалке было пусто. Почти. На дальней скамейке привалившись спиной к шкафчикам сидел Дэмерон, вытянув пострадавшую ногу и прикрыв глаза. Заметив Бена, он попытался встать, но Бен сам сел рядом прямо на пол и тяжело опустил голову ему на колени.   
Ему было плевать, что кто-то сейчас войдет - все равно все так или иначе знали об их отношениях, хотя они особо не светились. 

По не стал возражать и положил Бену руку на голову, перебирая мокрые пряди.

\- Тренер прав, проигрыш сегодня это еще не конец света, - мягко сказал Дэмерон. 

Бен глухо застонал.

\- Вы храбро сражались.

\- Тренер прав и мы безмозглые слепые зомби, - язвительно ответил Бен.

По рассмеялся.

\- Нет, я серьезно. Как ты погнался за Марковичем! Я знаю, что ты сделал бы это для любого из членов команды, но все равно спасибо.

Бен поднял голову и По мягко поцеловал его в лоб. 

\- Мы никчемная команда.

\- Это неправда, - По коснулся губами его щеки.

\- Мы действительно ничего не можем без тебя и Финна.

\- Я никуда не денусь - доктор сказал, что травма не опасная. До следующего матча не восстановлюсь, конечно, но уже через один смогу выйти на поле. По очкам мы все равно ведем и можем этот матч сыграть вничью, но это уже тренер Люк пусть расскажет. А Финн никуда не собирается уходить, несмотря на заоблачные предложения. Он верит в эту команду.

Бен закатил глаза, а По со смешком коснулся губами его губ.

\- И не умаляй, пожалуйста, своего вклада в игру.

\- Да уж, в следующий раз погонюсь за Смитсоном.

\- Ты знаешь о чем я.

\- Ладно, но даже если так, то засранец Хакс…

\- Хаксу просто нужна другая мотивация.

\- Слушай, как тебя, такого оптимиста вообще в футбол взяли? - язвительно поинтересовался Бен.

По улыбнулся и обнял его за шею.

\- Меня взяли не только за это. 

\- Я знаю, - в этот раз Бен сам поцеловал его. - Ты самый лучший вратарь из всех, что я видел.

\- Не преувеличивай. И, тренер прав, обычно дело не во вратаре, в команде. 

\- О, да. Пойдем и послушаем еще душеспасительные речи Люка, - Бен поднялся на ноги и начал переодеваться в чистое. - Ты идти можешь?

\- Все не настолько плохо.

\- А насколько? - Бен обернулся.

По лишь молча развел руками. 

\- Я все-таки натяну Марковичу глаз на жопу.

 

Лекция тренера Люка о любви к игре и милосердии к противнику затягивалась. Бену отчаянно хотелось курить, всего одну, чтобы снять раздражение, но под пристальным взглядом Хана он не решался. Вместо этого он взял за руку По, переплетая их пальцы, демонстративно с вызовом глядя на тренеров. Никто даже и бровью не повел, но Бен был уверен, что Хан… отец все увидел. Он, конечно же, знал о них, но не сказать чтобы одобрял. Тренер Соло считал, что команде и без того достаточно неуставных отношений.

Люк закончил говорить и Бен наклонился к уху По:

\- Мне показалось, или он правда сказал, что главное это не победа, а участие?

Дэмерон усмехнулся и погладил его ладонь большим пальцем.

\- Да, именно в этом заключалась суть его речи.

\- Это очень странная команда.

\- Как приятно, что это все еще тебя удивляет.

После Люка снова взял слово Хан.

\- Я уже говорил об этом, и буду говорить еще, и буду ездить вам по ушам, пока вы не запомните это, пока вы не начнете думать так. Пока вы на поле - все ваши мысли должны быть об игре. Мяч, ворота, команда, противник. Все. Никаких контрактов с рекламой шампуня, никаких спонсоров, никаких родственников, никаких девушек и парней. Только вы и только игра. Это понятно?

Сокомандники ответили дружным гулом. Бен поджал губы, но кивнул, глядя в глаза отцу. 

\- Хорошо. Завтра у всех выходной. Послезавтра на тренировку в семь утра. Опоздавшему - десять кругов вокруг стадиона. Все свободны.

Все медленно расходились, а Бен стоял на месте в задумчивости. По не торопил его, но и не отпускал его руки. Когда Бен вышел из своих мыслей, он улыбнулся.

\- Пойдем домой.


End file.
